I Found A Peanut
by carolineAcappella
Summary: Tobi found a peanut.


This FanFic has an interesting inspiration story. I got it off of one other SasoDei FanFic where Deidara was drunk and was crawling around singing "kitty cat! Kitty cat! Kitty cat!" over and over again. Then Sasori walked in and was like, "who did this to my blonde?" and got annoyed with him and so on. And then when I was in the car with my brother he started singing "I found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now…" and so I decided to use this very annoying song for a funny one-shot story.

I know I need to update _Why Are We Just Acquaintances?_ , and I will, as soon as I get a decent plot for the next chappie. TT_TT If you have any suggestions for that, please let me know. I'm stuck in a rut…

I don't own _Naruto_. And I most certainly don't own "I Found A Peanut", either.

* * *

><p><span>I Found A Peanut<span>

Tobi was genuinely happy at the moment. His Madara side told him to go bug the other Akatsuki members with said happiness, but his Tobi side said to go do something fun, because Leader-sama had told Tobi before, "Bugging the other members does _not_ make you a good boy, Tobi." Tobi didn't like that statement. However, his Madara side continued to pester him, and bug Tobi, until Tobi decided to just go out with Madara's plan, since Tobi usually lost to Madara's dominant nature anyway.

So Tobi walked out of his room, down the awkwardly long hallway that held all the Akatsuki members' rooms, and down the miniscule flight of stairs that led into the living room and dining room. Kisame was on the couch watching _Shark Week_, Itachi was also on the couch reading a book, Deidara had also taken an interest in the television show, and Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing. Everything was as usual. Tobi took another long look at the room and thought, "We're missing some people…" Then he remembered Sasori was working on puppets, Leader-sama had paperwork to do, Zetsu had a garden to tend to, Konan was helping Leader-sama, Rureru and Chiyume were training, and Kyoko and Kitade were on a mission this week. Tobi sighs.

"I found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now!" Tobi sang. Then he continued as he walked into the kitchen, "I just now found a peanut, found a peanut just now."

Then he heard the second verse being sung by someone else as they walked into the kitchen, "I cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open just now!" As if on cue, Tobi joined in with the blonde, "I just now cracked it open, cracked it open just now!"

The shark man came in with the third verse, "It was rotten, it was rotten, it was rotten just now!"

"Just now it was rotten, it was rotten just now!" all three sang.

Chiyume walked in and joined in with the fourth verse, "Ate it anyway, ate it anyway, ate it anyway just now!"

"Just now I ate it anyway, ate it anyway just now!" the group of four sang.

Rureru walked in shortly after Chiyume and sang the fifth verse, "Got a tummy ache, got a tummy ache, got a tummy ache just now!"

"I just now got a tummy ache, got a tummy ache just now!" the growing group of five finished.

Itachi walked in and grabbed some dango and continued, "Called the doctor, called the doctor, called the doctor just now…"

"I just now called the doctor, called the doctor just now!"

"Penicillin, penicillin, penicillin just now!" Konan sang as she poked her head out of Leader-sama's office door.

"Just now I took penicillin, penicillin, just now!"

"Fucking surgery, fucking surgery, fucking surgery just now!" You can guess who it is this time…

"Just now fucking surgery, fucking surgery just now!" the now group of eight sang.

"Died anyway, died anyway, died anyway just now…" the Akatsuki leader said as he poked his head out of his office door, taking a break from paperwork.

"I just now died anyway, died anyway just now!"

"Went to heaven, went to heaven, went to heaven just now…" Akatsuki's miser sang as he joined in (A/N: For you people who don't know as much as I do about the Akatsuki, it's Kakuzu.).

"Just now I went to heaven, went to heaven just now!" the growing group of ten sang. It now had Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Chiyume, Rureru, Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Pein, and Kakuzu.

Sasori walked in with a puppet looking for super glue, and he thought 'ah, what the heck?' and continued the song with, "Wouldn't take me, wouldn't take me, wouldn't take me just now.."

"Just now heaven wouldn't take me, wouldn't take me just now! Went the other way, went the other way, went the other way just now! I just now went the other way went the other way just now!"

Kitade and Kyoko walked in from they're mission, ready for a night or two of rest when Kyoko heard the never-ending song coming from the kitchen and continued, "Didn't want me, didn't want me didn't want me just now!"

"Just now they didn't want me didn't want me just now!"

Kitade shrugged and continued, "Was a dream, was a dream, was a dream just now…"

"Just now it was a dream, was a dream just now!"

Zetsu walked in from his garden and decided to help finish it off, "Then I **woke up, **then I **woke up,** then I woke **up just now!"**

"Just now I woke up, woke up just now!"

Everyone turned quiet trying to remember the next verse and then Tobi, who started the madness in the first place, remembered the very last verse to the song that almost never ends…

"FOUND A PEANUT—''

"FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT JUST NOW! I JUST NOW FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT JUST NOW!"

And so Tobi ran outside and rolled around in the grass for a while after the energy-using song was over and you'll never guess what he found.

Tobi picked up the small thing and ran inside, "HEY! HEY! GUESS WHAT TOBI FOUND OUTSIDE?"

"WHAT?"

"A peanut."

FIN

* * *

><p>So...rate and review! :3<p> 


End file.
